hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Danbe Seant
Another pawn on the chessboard Danbe Seant is a pseudonym Danbe started using after his long career in the employment of the Empire. It is the name he registered with at the Assassin's Guild, a decision he regrettably had to take, since he wanted his past behind him. For a while, he succeeded; that was all to be lost, however, on one fateful mission. He was hired along with a Mandalorian bounty hunter to perform an assassination on a high profile gangster boss; its failure, however, was under suspect conditions, and Danbe suspected both his mission partner and his contractor as being in on the set-up. Constantly having the feeling of being a pawn in the chessboard of the galaxy, moved about at the whim of his contractors, he stopped caring about the people around him, as the orders given to him often seemed in conflict with the feelings and well-being of people he once genuinely cared for; he would rather be alone than risk hurting and losing others. He often tries to silence himself in a discussion, but fails when he finds the discussion leading to the other side of the playing field. Eventually, Danbe seeks to leave the game of galactic chess entirely, but until he can ensure he will not be eliminated as he has done to opposing pieces of the board, he will do what he must. no place like gone He though finally succeeded and left the game when he went to Taris. Danbe roamed around on Taris. He knew he could go anywhere he wanted in the undercity. He assasinated every target that he felt needed to assasinate, untill the point huts required him to Kill a familly that was in too much debt. He payed off their debt and left the undercity where he saw an old friend from his old serving days that was surprised to find him still alive. It was thanks to her piloting skills that he got out. They talked about the past, he got interupted by a shadowtrooper during a sentence on her ship. An intense fight follows and Danbe barely defeats the Shadowguardian. Danbe realises he has to move away from Taris. He felt he needed to get back to his roots. He felt he needed to redo his tests to be a fluent fighter once again, Danbe offered her credits for the service of flying him to the locations he needed to revisite. She declined, she never explained why, she didn't have to He knew her feelings towards, him, he just couldn't feel the same in return. A road traveled before. Combat Test I: Travel to the Krayt Dragon Graveyard of Tatooine and defeat a Krayt Dragon Ancient. http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Krayt_Dragon After reaching Tatooine's Krayt Dragon Graveyard, Danbe pulled out his vibrosword and searched the Krayet dragon out. Knowing that his pilot would be in trouble fast he send her on a seperate mission to find info on the man that had set him up in the past. After hours of looking he managed to find one in a shallow cavern. Using Bantas as bait he lured the dragon out in a trap he set earlier with the help of an male twilek, that turned against him for the reward, after a brief fight and With a smile and a pearl he returned to the ship. Meditation Exercise I: Travel to the Oasis(-5533, -3835) to practice your Teräs Käsi meditation. After hearing about Deel's involvment and how Deel had no idea on his past, he wonderd how the setup worked. She informed him that whomevers after it only shared info on what needed to be known. He fought some of the sandpeople taking their sticks and clothing. He managed to find enlightment once again as he meditaded on the now instead of worrying about the past. Combat Test II: Travel to the Nightspider Cult Cave of Dathomir and defeat the Kiin'Dray. http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Kiin'Dray After reaching Dathomir, Danbe planned his next move. He knew how hard it was the last time he took this test. He meditaded over it, before going deep into the cavern. Danbe found the nesst after hours of searching he found two elite spiders. He sneaked passed them before He reached a room full of holes. There he killed all the spiders that where aware of him as he continuesly attacked Kiin'Dray, after succeeding in killing e Giant Gaping Spider Kiin'Dray he returned to his pilot. Tired and proud having a badge of honour. back on chessboard He rejoined the Ravenwood company for a while, since nobody knew where it was, he almost left again, after encountering a shadowguard, he was friends with. RPG Statistics Dexterity 5D Blaster 6D Brawling Parry 9D Dodge 6D Melee Combat 9D* Jar'Kai 9D+1 Force Pike 9D+1 Melee Parry 9D Perception 3D+2 cesa 4D Hide 4D+2 Search 4D+2 investigations 4D Sneak 5D+2 Knowledge 2D+1 Streetwise 3D+1 Survival 4D Law Enforcement Empire 4D Tactics Empire 3D+1 Scholar Anatomy 3D+1 Weapons 3D+1 Willpower 5D languages battle language 5D Strength 4D Brawling 9D *''happan 9D+2'' *''Echani 9D+1 (2D)'' *''Teräs Käsi'' 9D+1'' (2D)'' *''Broken Gate'' 9D+2'' '' *''Kartranin'' 9D+2'' '' *''Dulon'' 9D+2'' '' Climbing/Jumping 5D Lifting 5D Stamina 5D Acrobatics 8D Mechanical 2D+2 Beast Handling 4D starfighter Piloting 3D Technical 2D+1 First Aid 3D Melee Weapon Construction 3D Equipment: Credits: 17500 Armour and Garments: 1 pair enchani Power Gauntlets Type: Gauntlets Effect: +2 Strength for forearm related Strength checks (does not affect defense) . Absorption Visor Type: Visor Effect: +1 defense front head only, +2D+2 defense vs. electrical and energy attacks front head only, +5D defense vs. Ion attacks (front head only),+5D+2 defense vs. sonic attacks front head onlyDescription: This visor absorbs energy of multiple kinds, protecting the users face from nearly any sort of harmful energy. 1 pair Combat Gloves 1 pair Combat Boots 1 Hutese Security Uniform 1 Storm Trooper Armor 1 Blastervest 1 Tuskan robe 1 Ritual robe Weapons: 'Melee weapons' 'Blunt weapons' 'Edged weapons' 'Vibroweapons' 'Ranged Weapons' 'Dart Shooter' 'Blasters' 'Blaster Rifles' Ammunition: 300 shots Droids: Miscellany: 1 Synth rope 1 Macrobinoculars 1 Comlink 5 Battle stimulants 1 datapad 4 Medpac Type: Standard medpac Skill: First aid Cost: 100 Availability: 1 Game Notes: Heals one wound level on a successful first aid roll, being expended after that. FastFlesh Medpac Model: VioTech FastFlash Medpac Type: Advanced medpac Skill: First aid Game Notes: Use the following difficulties for FastFlesh medpacs: Wounded 5 Incapacitated 10 Mortally Wounded 15 Can only be used once per day on a patient. Can be used in conjunction with regular medpacs. If used more than once per day, the character suffers a mortally wound in addition to the wounds he or she may already have incurred; this is usually fatal. pack scout survival pack Type: Custom survival pack Game Notes: While each pack varies, they often consist of a backpack rig packed with any of the following items – breath mask, comlink, datapad, fusion grapple, glowrod, hold-out blaster (3D), macrobinoculars, medpac, personal moisture vaporator, rations, recording rod, survival shelter, syntherope, thermal flare. The pack may also contain other items added by individual scouts customizing their kits. Source: Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (pages 82-83) Water Purifying Canteen Model: SurvivalGear Water JugFilter Type: Water purifier Game Notes: The water-purifying canteen can remove contamination from tainted water. It takes two minutes to purify lightly contaminated water, four minutes to purify moderately contaminated water, eight minutes to purify highly contaminated water, and 1D hours to purify toxic water. (See pages 20-21 for more information on water contamination). Source: Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Water Purifier Model: Pretormin Environmental WPR-60 Type: Water purification system Skill: Survival Game Notes: A Very Easy survival roll is required for normal use. The amount of time required to properly filtrate water samples is dependant on local sources. Average filtration time is 5 minutes. The unit will notify the user when cleansing process is completed. Source: Galladinium’s Fantastic Technology (page 67) medals Danbe earned emperor's will hero of the empire imperial duralsteel cross medal of emperor's fist nova star medal of the empire Distinguished medal of imperial Honor Baron of the empire medallion of honor Medal of Valor Juggernaut's ring Points: Character Points: 0 Cyber Points: 2 Force Points: 1 Move: 10 Dark Side Points: 0 Force Sensitive?: no Category:Ravenwood Company